Can't live with him, can't live without him
by winter-flower-14
Summary: After a fun day in the city Mei and Shizuo...unwind.


Shizuo Love story

"Izaya!" The crowded streets of Ikebukuro once again turned into a war zone as Shizuo Heiwajima came running down the streets with a stop sign in hand.

"Hey, Mei, there goes your boyfriend." Hanna nudged a girl standing next to her who turned just in time to see a stop go flying through the air and almost hit none other than Izaya Orihara.

"Oh damn," was all Mei could get out, she sighed and turned back to her food, her and her friend Hanna had went out to go shopping hoping for a quiet day. What Mei had yet to realize is there's never a quiet day in Ikebukuro.

"Shouldn't you stop him?"

"Why, he always does it, and it is amusing to watch."

"Whatever," Hanna shrugged it off and went back to her food as well.

"Hey, I think he actually hit him this time." Mei commented seeing the stop sign make a direct hit at Izaya's head.

"No, he dodged it, just wait." Sure enough as soon as Hanna said that Izaya came jumping out of the dust the sign made and made a break for it.

"One, of these days they'll kill each other."

"One can only hope." The girls finished up their meal paid and went to continue with their day.

"Where do you want to go?" Hanna asked looking at her phone.

"Well, since Shizuo and Izaya went east, lets go to the west."

"Sounds good."

Mei and Hanna made it to the shopping area, they went around looking at anything and everything but Eventually they got bored and went back to Mei's apartment to see what they bought.

"Hey, do you think I can borrow that top later." Hanna asked pointing to a black and blue striped shirt Mei had got.

"Sure but what's wrong with yours?"

"It's black and red and I just thought of an outfit but my shirt won't match."

"That's fine, but I'm wearing this tomorrow so you'll have to wait."

"OK, hey hand me my poky it's in your bag." Mei handed Hanna her poky and got her's out, they ate it and joked around about how bad the city would look tomorrow. Hanna finally decided it was late and left, once Mei was alone she sighed and went to fix dinner, she ordered take out.

After the order was placed Mei went and plopped down on her couch staring at her TV.

"Mei." Mei heard her name and looked over at Shizuo standing in the doorway to her living room.

"Hey, did you catch him this time?" Mei asked even thought she already knew the answer.

"No" Shizuo was trying to keep his cool but the thought of Izaya laughing at him, and that stupid smirk made him want to throw something at someone.

"Calm down, eventually he'll slip up, come and watch TV, it'll make you feel better." Mei motioned for him to come over, after a couple seconds of breathing he went over and plopped down next to Mei on the sofa. She turned the channel to the news to see what was going on, big mistake.

"_Today, we have footage of Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara once again running through the city like they own it, blah blah blah." _As the news lady talked Mei slowly turned her head to see what Shizuo was going to do, he took a deep breath before he threw their coffee table out the balcony breaking the glass door. He looked at the mess for a minute then looked at Mei's

'your paying for that' face.

"Sorry." he mumbled before sitting down again.

"Third table, third damn table, you can't through something smaller, or cheaper to replace." Mei wasn't even mad anymore, this happened all to often, but that was just one of those things you have to get used to with Shizuo.

"Sorry." He said again pulling out a cigarette. Mei stared at him for a few minutes before getting up to go clean up the glass.

"Huh, I liked that table to, next time I go out I'm buying you one of those squishy things to squeeze when your upset." she mumbled to herself more than anyone else. She heard Shizuo move then noticed him kneeling down beside you to help pickup the broken glass, that's when Mei saw his wrist was dark purple and swollen.

"What happened?" She asked forgetting about the glass and reaching for his wrist.

"Nothing" He said pulling it away

"That's not nothing, let me see."

"No."

"Come on, let me see!" Mei stated, climbing on Shizuo who was now trying to get up.

"Get off."

"No, let me see!" Mei held onto his neck trying to get him to sit back down, but of course a 24 year old girl who weighed less than the table he just threw wasn't going to do much. Shizuo easily grabbed her and placed her back on the floor.

"God dammit Shizuo, it could be broken!"

"It's not broken."

"It could be!" Mei walked over to the couch and curled up in the corner with her best pouty face.

Shizuo looked at her for a minute determined not to give in, but her damn face looked so upset, he really didn't like seeing her upset. Mei was one of the few people Shizuo could tolerate and to be honest, the only person he's never thrown anything at.

"God dammit, fine, look at it." He showed Mei his wrist and she gladly took it, looked it over and led him to the bathroom.

After successfully bandaging it she let him examine her work proudly then went to put away the first aid kit.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Hm" was his only remark, he leaned back on the counter and waited for her to get everything put away.

"No need to say thank you, the look o your face says it all." Mei said sarcastically before walking up to Shizuo and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"My wrist was fine you know." He grumbled reaching for a cigarette

"Well you know what, deal." Mei took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it somewhere unimportant. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a kiss which he quickly respond to. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she repositioned hers to wrap around his neck, the kiss deepened until finally Shizuo switched their potions so that Mei was the one on the counter. The kiss lasted until air became a problem and they were forced to break apart.

"See, it's not all bad to let me take care of you." Mei said through breaths, Shizuo smiled at her then went to trail kisses down her neck to her collar bone,Mei let out a small moan before the doorbell rang to their apartment.

"Shizuo, I need to get the door." Mei said gently pushing her lover away, he growled but reluctantly let Mei go to get the door.

Shizuo walked over to the couch glaring at the delivery man who ran away as soon as he saw him.

"Look I made dinner." Mei smiled putting the food onto plates and walking over to the grumpy blonde.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled

"Hey, I worked hard making that you best eat it." Mei tried to give the plate to Shizuo but he just took it and placed on the floor where the coffee table used to be, he did the same with her plate.

"Sure would be nice to have a table to put the food on." Mei teased sitting down on the couch.

She waited for a response but none came, instead Shizuo walked over to Mei, picked her up, and carried her to their bedroom.

"Shizuo, what are you-." She was cut off when Shizuo placed her on their bed. After a few seconds of confusion Mei finally understood what he wanted "Really, you couldn't wait until I was done eating?" Mei smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde who was now climbing on top of her

"It's your fault, you started it." he whispered into her ear before biting her earlobe.

"Fair enough." Mei grabbed Shizuo's head and crashed their lips together, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer if possible. Shizuo snaked his hands around Mei's waist and up her shirt pulling it with him as he went up her back. They broke the kiss just long enough for Mei to get her shirt over her head on on the floor. Shizuo rubbed Mei's exposed skin earning a quiet moan from her, his hands went a little higher until he came I contact with her bra. He grabbed it and in a swift motion ripped it off Mei's body. Shizuo went back to kissing Mei as the hand that rid her of her bra made it's way up to her breasts. Mei moaned into his mouth and moved her hands under Shizuo's shirt pulling at it. He got the idea and quickly took his shirt off. Mei looked up at his toned body and instantly felt more turned on, she crawled up on her knees and pushed Shizuo onto his back. She slid her hands down his chest and bent down to give him little love bites on his neck. Shizuo let out a low growl but let Mei continue her attack on his neck. He was so caught up in what she was doing to his neck he didn't notice her hands going lower to the hem of his pants, she undid the button with shaky hands and tried to pull them down but he was too tall, she had to get up and let him do it. A blush rose on her face when she saw a tent in his boxers, he saw her blush and smirked. When he got back onto the bed Mei attempted to get back on top but this time Shizuo pushed her back on the bed. He grabbed her jeans and pulled them off with far more ease then she had with him. Mei was finding it hard to look him in the eye so instead turned her attention to the wall behind him, Shizuo noticed and took the opportunity to pull her panties off. He sat back to take off his boxers and then went back to hover over Mei. She immediately came back to reality and blushed harder, Shizuo started to once again her neck but this time he went lower to her collar bone. Mei re-wrapped her hands around his back and waited for him to enter her. He never did give her much warning when they did this. A few seconds later Mei felt him slide into her and her breath hitched. Her nails dug into Shizuo's back as he started to move in and out.

Shizuo dug his head into the crook of her neck letting out small grunts, Mei was being a little more vocal, she let out a gasp or moan every time he thrust into her. Mei's legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper into her. Soon Shizuo managed to find her sweet spot and then it was all over. The moans and gasps turned into cries and screams, a few more thrusts and Mei was seeing stars as she orgasm ed. Shizuo wasn't far behind, once her mussels clenched down on his length he was also being overwhelmed with pleasure. Once they came down from their high Shizuo pulled out of her and rolled over next to her, after Mei caught her breath she got up on shaky limbs and rested herself on Shizuo's chest.

"I think foods cold now." Mei thought out-loud

"Hmm." Shizuo grunted with his eyes still closed

"Huh, I guess I need to take care of that."

"Take care of it in the morning." Shizuo said moving his arm to wrap around her waist and keep Mei in place.

"OK, good-night." Mei snuggled her head into his chest and relaxed in his arms.

"Oh and Shizuo?"

"Hmm" he grunted again acknowledging her.

"Your still in-charge of replacing the table."


End file.
